


Caffeinated Sludge

by aquadamn



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: everyone would die for alfred's cookies, smol birbs being family, tim needs healthy food, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: "Alfred's cookies are good.""I'm kinda proud that you put them above your family."





	Caffeinated Sludge

"Ugh, it tastes like sludge." Bette recoiled from her mug, nose crinkling in disgust.

"Yes, but it's caffeinated sludge." He raised his mug before taking a sip.

Bette grabbed the mug out of Tim's hand, shaking her head. "Still totally unhealthy and totally gross. You need, like, something that's actually good for you."

"Caffeine is good for me."

"So is sleep, Timbo", she told him as she washed the 'caffeinated sludge' out of their mugs.

"Coffee is better", he mumbled angrily.

She laughed, ruffling his hair. "Trust me, kiddo, there are more important things in life than coffee."

"Like what?" He shot back.

"Love, family, Alfred's cookies."

"Alfred's cookies are good."

"I'm kinda proud that you put them above your family."

"... I'd die for Alfred's cookies."

"Same, Timmers, same."


End file.
